Tents are typically used for recreational camping and temporary shelters. Tents may be practical and economical because of their portability. Tents may be constructed in various sizes. For example, some tents may be sufficiently light that they can be carried for long distances on a bicycle, a boat, or even a person's back. Tents are typically assembled such that they stand upright for use.